


Never put off an injury

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4th doctor has to take care of Sarah Jane smith, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Sarah Jane smith, Set after android invasion, hurt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: *set right after Android  invasion* we all know how Sarah Jane hurt her ankle after having to jump out of the tree in Android invasion, well this is what happens when she doesn’t tell the doctor she is hurt till after everything is over and how badly her ankle is hurt.
Relationships: 4th doctor/ Sarah Jane smith, Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, The 4th doctor/ Sarah Jane smith, The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Kudos: 2





	Never put off an injury

Once the androids had been stopped and all of the copies of humans had been destroyed the toll of all of the weariness finally laid up on Sarah Jane as she dropped to the ground clutching her throbbing and swollen ankle. “Sarah” the doctor asks her alarmed bending down beside her. “What’s wrong”? “It’s my ankle it hurts very badly” she says through gritted teeth as she hisses in pain. She pulls up the leg of her pants till it is above her ankle and she pulls off her high heeled boot and the doctor and Sarah Jane’s eyes widen at the sight of her ankle. 

Her ankle is a multicolored shocking sight of red inflamed skin as it begins to bruise and blossom into a deep purple and blue. “Oh Sarah, why didn’t you tell me that your ankle had gotten this bad” the doctor asks gently probing at her ankle to see if she has fractured or sprained it. Sarah Jane Smith winces and breathes heavily and grits her teeth again as her nostrils flair with the fresh wave of pain from the touch of the doctors hand. “I didn’t want to worry you doctor you see we were running away from those androids and I didn’t want you to carry me during all of that because I knew it would slow you down”. “Well” the doctor says with a frown and a tch. “I think you have done more harm to your ankle than good Sarah by not telling me about how badly you had hurt your ankle earlier and if I’m right and I hope I’m not I believe you may have fractured this ankle amd you will be needing a long rest to ensure that it heals properly, I will be relived if it’s just a serious sprain as that will take less time for you to heal”. “But you alway say that you’re never wrong Doctor” Sarah Jane whispers biting her lip as tears come to her eyes. “Don’t cry Sarah” the doctor whispers as he uses the end of his scarf to gently wipe away the tears from her cheeks and then he stands back up. “I will get you to the sick bay in the tardis and from there we will scan your ankle to have a better look at it, now in order for me to pick you up I’m going to have to have you stand back up and it’s going to hurt quite a bit is that okay” he asks. She nods as her face becomes extremely pale as the thought of more pain soon to come crosses her mind. “Okay I’ll pull you up on the count of three just give me your hands”. Sarah Jane takes a hold of the doctors hands and he pulls her up off of the ground. “One...two...three”. Once she puts weight on her ankle however she lets out a scream as the pain radiates throughout her ankle and into her foot. The Doctor scoops her up into his arms with one arm behind her head and the other under her knees as quickly as he can so as to stabilize her weight and to make sure he isn’t causing her any more unnecessary pain. Sarah Jane wraps her arms around his neck and sobs into his scarf. “It’s okay sarah the worst of the pain is over now” he whispers in her ear as she continues to sob and he can feel her nod her head against his chest.

The wall back to the tardis seems to be quick as the doctor runs while making sure not to jostle Sarah janes ankle and once they reach the tardis the doctor carries Sarah to the sick bay and as gently as possible, so as not to jolt her ankle and cause her more pain, lays her down. Sarah Jane frowns and lays her arm on her forehead as the throbbing pain begins to make her feel sick. “On a scale of one to ten Sarah how would you rate the pain you are feeling at this exact moment” the doctor asks as he turns on a few machines. “I would say it’s at a ten oh Doctor I think I’m going to throw up” she says with a groan as her hand goes form her forehead to cover her mouth. The doctor grabs a tablet and walks back over to her. “Here put this under your tongue and once it dissolves you will feel your instantly nausea go away”. Sarah Jane takes the tablet form the doctor and does as he says and sure enough the nausea leaves as fast as it came. Sarah Jane sighs as she closes her eyes but her eyes open wide again as she is jolted awake when she feels the doctor touching her bad ankle again. “I’m sorry I woke you Sarah” the doctor whispers. “You were having a good rest as well, you see the machine is ready for scanning your ankle”. The doctor picks up a device and holds it over Sarah Jane's ankle. “Will it hurt doctor” she asks her voice as low as a whisper due to her still being half asleep. The doctor shakes his head. “No it won’t hurt at all Sarah you will just hear a loud buzzing sound as the machine scans over your ankle and prints out a report on the status of the injury” he says as he holds the machine over her ankle. The loud buzzing noise begins just as the doctor said it would and after about thirty seconds the sound silences and a piece of paper comes out of the side of the device and it looks like a mini receipt. The doctor sighs with relief as he scans the piece of paper. “Is that a good sigh Doctor” Sarah Jane asks hopefully as she fully opens her eyes and turns her head to look up at him. He nods with a tight yet relived smile. “You do indeed have a severe ankle sprain if it had been a fracture with a bruise this size you would have had to have surgery for sure but for this sprain I can get you a brace to hold it in place till it heals though you will have to use crutches for about two weeks or so” the doctor says with a grimace. “I hate crutches” Sarah Jane says with a groan. “But I would much rather put up with them than I would have surgery”. “You wouldn’t be able to travel with me for a long while then Sarah that’s why I’m relived you didn’t need surgery” the doctor says. “I’m going to need bed rest for a while Doctor anyway I still can’t go on adventures with you for a little while”. “Well I trust the tardis to look after you while I’m out but if you were on earth I would have no one to talk to you or be able to check in on you you’re my best friend after all sarah” he says patting her shoulder as she smiles back at him.

The doctor pulls a small knee high boot brace out of a nearby cupboard for Sarah Jane and he helps her to put it on. “I thought you weren’t an actual doctor, doctor” Sarah Jane says with a smirk as the doctor fixes the final Velcro strap in place. “When I borrowed the tardis she already had a fully stocked med bay and a first aid emergency station so I have all sorts of medicine and remedies from herbs to braces to casts and anti nausea medicine” the doctor says proudly. “Well it certainly came in handy this time eh Doctor” Sarah Jane says as she sits up on the sick bay bed. “I’ll say it did” he says. “Do you want me to help you to your room Sarah”? “Yes please” she says as she swings her legs over the side of the bed and goes to hop off of the bed by herself. “Oh no you don’t Sarah Jane smith” he says scooping her back up in his arms as a pout appears on her face. “I can walk now with the brace doctor, you don’t have to treat me like a child you know” Sarah Jane says as her face blushes bright red. “You’re hurt Sarah and I don’t want you adding any more pressure to that ankle so I will carry you so you don’t damage your ankle anymore than you already have”. Sarah Jane sighs as she basically admits her defeat and falls silent as the doctor carries her to her room. He lays her on the bed and gets a pillow to prop her foot up with. “Thank you doctor” she whispers sleepily as she lays her head back on her pillow while the doctor helps her to prop her foot up. “Now you get some rest okay sarah” the doctor says. He turns to talk to her but he smiles warmly as he finds that she has already fallen asleep. “Goodnight Sarah Jane” he whispers, kissing her forehead before leaving her room to let her rest in peace and quiet.


End file.
